fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
React to Human Candy!
So, this is a fanfic about elves reacting to candy! If you want to see a certain kind of candy, leave a comment! I definitely need some help writing this so feel free to contact me! -Julie the Froster Chapter 1: Skittles!!! (Original) Sophie: Hey, guys! While I was over in New York meeting up with Mr. Forkle, I stopped at a candy store and got a bunch of human candy!!! This store was actually really cool and had some awesome candy from around the world! Keefe: Oo! I want first pick!! *Keefe sticks his hand in and grabs a giant pack of skittles!* Keefe: Let's see... Sophie? What does this say? Sophie: Skittles. They are like little round candies that taste like different flavors! Fitz: I want to try them!! Everyone else except for Sophie and Fitz: Me, too! *Sophie opens up the bag and gives everyone 5 skittles, one of each flavor.* Sophie: Let's all have each flavor together. Keefe: whaaaaaa... Fine Biana: I want to have the pink one first! Fitz: Its red Biana: Pleaseeee.. Everyone but Biana: Fineee... *Everyone puts the red one in their mouth and chews* Keefe: YUM!! Fitz, Linh and Biana: Meh... *Tam spits it out.* WAY too sweet for me Linh: Of course *Linh rolls her eyes" Chapter 2: Gum Sophie: who wants to go next? Fitz: Me! Sophie: Ok *Fitz sticks his hand in and grabs a small rectangular package* Fitz: Sophie, what's this? Sophie: .Gum, it’s a chewy sorta thing that comes in all different flavors. This one is original mint. *Sophie passes a stick around to everyone. They unwrap it and take bite* Sophie: oh, and remember that your can't swallow gum Everyone but Sophie: fine… Dex: not bad, just kinda plain Linh: I kinda agree with Dex, and it's spicy Keefe: Skittles were so much better *Keefe grabs the package and takes a handful. He pops the whole thing in his mouth and chews* Everyone but Keefe: Ew *Keefe opens his mouth to show them the raimbow mess* Biana: I think the point is to make your breath smell fresh. Tam: I like it. It's spicy, like me. *Everyone but Tam facepalms* Sorry for any of the typos, just wanted to get a chapter out and it's finals. Sigh. Also, next week I will putting out a bunch of chapters at once. I'm going to the east coast for a week and I won't have much time. Chapter 3: Bubble Gum Linh: I wanna go next!! Sophie: Ok *Linh sticks her hand in and grabs a small, round container* Linh: OOO! Sophie, what is this? Sophie: It’s bubble gum! Lihn and Dex: Eww! I hate gum! Sophie: This gum is sweet and you can blow bubbles!! *Sophie grabs a piece of gum, chews it for a bit and blows a bubble* Everyone but Sophie: Oo! I want to try that! Five Minutes Later… Keefe: Sophie, how do you blow the bubbles? Sophie: you just… sorta push it up against your teeth and breath out… I don’t really know how to explain it. Fitz: Sophie, is this it? Sophie: Yes! Great job, Fitz. Keefe, you should take some tips from Fitz. *Keefe scowles* Tam: Score one for Sofitz *Fitz shoots a smug smile at Keefe* Chapter 4: Sour Patch Kids Tam: Sophie, please tell that there is something that isn’t sweet in here. Sophie: I put some sour candy and some licorish in. Tam: Then I want to chose next. *sticks hand in and grabs a plastic bag* Sophie: YES! Sour Patch Kids! Fitz: Ew! Why are we eating children? *Sophie facepalms* Sophie: You see… the are sorta sour… and they have a body… an I DON’T KNOW!!! LEAVE ME ALONE! Biana: Geez, angry much? Sophie: Sorry, I am just frustrated with Iggy. He keeps on refusing to eat his veggies and he throws them at my face. Linh: OOKKKK… subject change. What are Sour Patch kids like? Sophie: They are gummy thingys that are coated in Sour Sugar. *Sophie passes them out to everyone* Everyone but Sophie: They’re ok. Sophie: Seriously, what do you think? Tam: I wish that they were a bit more sour. Linh and Biana: Yeah… Dex: they are too syrupy. Fitz: I like it. Sophie: Thank you! Tam: Score two for Sofitz *Keefe scowls* *Tam smiles* *Linh splashes him in face with salt water* Linh: What? It matches his personality! I'm releasing these chapters early because I'm going to the east coast for a week and I just wanted to update. Also, I love the bubble gum chapter. Category:Funny Category:Fanfiction Category:Elves React Category:Elf